Relatos sobre Sexo
by Jul Angie
Summary: Hetero, Una historia compuesta por relatos acerca de diferentes formas de sexo I:NaruSaku II Y III NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

AMOR PROPIO

Los gemidos de Ino llegaban a sus oídos, Sakura sólo quería ahogarlos usando de escudo las colchas de su cama y dejar de pensar en la actitud sin vergüenza de su compañera de cuarto.

No era que hubiese traído a un muchacho sin permiso, no, era que, apagadas las luces, Ino se daba un placer único, solo y exclusivo bajo sus mantas, imaginando quién sabe qué manos, qué lenguas y qué placeres mientras las yemas de los dedos recorrían su propia piel.

"Una mujer masturbándose…" Sakura no salía de su asombro, tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño. Cuando el acto acabó minutos después con un suspiro de alivio y un jadeo mal disimulado, Ino paró de moverse y al poco tiempo comenzó a respirar con la regularidad de los dormidos.

Sakura dejó salir la cabeza liberando su cabellera, sintiéndose como recién despertando de una pesadilla, incapaz de girar la vista en dirección de la cama donde descansaba su amiga.

Miró con enfado el velador a su lado y sobre este, las hojitas de texto que poco o nada pudo leer en la tarde.

Recordaba los besos de Naruto, en medio de papeles impresos para el examen del día siguiente, que con desesperación buscaban sus labios, desabrochando botones, acariciando cabellos y saboreando la piel, el roce insoportable de sus pantalones.

— Oye Sakura… ¿cuándo?

Esa era la pregunta _¿cuándo?_ Y no era que Sakura no quisiera, sino que Naruto era demasiado respetuoso para proponer tal cosa sin estar seguro de la posición de ella.

Esas palabras marcaron la luz verde, porque aunque Sakura también hubiese querido llegar al final de aquellos juegos que la volvían loca, no quiso que Naruto pensara que ella —su princesa— era una cualquiera, una de esas chicas fáciles que a su edad —y a cualquier edad— abundaban.

Sakura era una joven delicada, pero incisiva, criada dentro de una familia que de valores intachables, aunque aquello no impidió que su primer encuentro sexual fuera antes de cumplir los dieciséis. Sakura se sentía segura de sí misma, de sus besos y sus caricias, incluso de sus formas femeninas en el pequeño bikini que usaba en la piscina los fines de semana, pero aún así insistía siempre en hacer el amor con la luz apagada.

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras se besaban de nuevo. Dulce, suave…Naruto tenía una delicadeza poco común y atendía el punto sensible de su cuello con devoción. Debajo del sostén sus manos eran firmes mientras ella, con picardía, le acariciaba esa zona entre la cadera y la ingle, que le dejaba anonadado, ronroneando en su oído.

El "cuando" no presionó el encuentro, que con cariño entre prendas, sonrisas y comentarios cortos se fue dando de manera natural.

De a poco aquello se transformó en desesperación, el sonido de sus salivas calientes y sus dientes chocando con frenesí, sus mejillas sonrojadas de excitación y sus manos sudorosas pidiendo más, separar esa cortina de piel con rudeza. En medio de la orgía de papeles desparramados y sonidos obscenos, Sakura sentía que olvidaba algo importante.

Naruto terminó de desnudarla dejando sus suaves senos al aire, sus pezones erectos le invitaban a acariciarlos, redondear sus formas con sus manos callosas de trabajos mecánicos. Su cuello largo, sus pechos firmes de aureolas oscuras que contrastaban a la perfección con el matiz amarillo de su piel. Tocar dejó de bastar y sus labios acompañaron el camino, luego el vientre de ombligo adentrado y las caderas pronunciadas, sus piernas delgadas y al final, la ropa interior, como límite exacto a la fuente del placer.

Sakura revolvía con ansias los cabellos rubios de Naruto, mientras respiraba con dificultad, abandonándose a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, ¡tanto tiempo de espera! Y es que el miedo estaba presente, el miedo que la falta de química arruinara esa corta pero tierna relación, ¡qué equivocada estaba! Y se sentía tan aliviada y a la vez tan absurda de haberse prohibido —como otras veces— esos placeres carnales, que pecado o no, eran la prueba del presente perfecto, sin ayeres ni mañanas, el universo por ese momento de delicia.

Todo era perfecto, maravilloso…hasta que una intrusión, un cosquilleo extraño que la hizo alzarse presurosa, encontrándose con esos cabellos dorados hundidos entre sus piernas de pubis descubierto, ya sin la única prenda que le cubría por completo. El presente perfecto se desvaneció en la conciencia de los hechos: el primer sexo oral que recibía y el detalle olvidado de la constante presencia del sol, mostrando impúdicamente su cuerpo y toda ella se sintió desnuda, expuesta, por primera vez en su vida.

Un chillido de pánico salió de su garganta y Naruto se desprendió de su tarea, aún con la lengua afuera de la boca, miró a Sakura y luego volvió la vista a su sexo.

— Vaya, ¡qué morena que es tu piel aquí abajo! — El comentario hizo que incluso se sonrojara más. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera ella misma, había mirado tan cerca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía descubierta, indefensa. El rosado de sus mejillas acompañó el rastro anaranjado de la tarde detrás de las ventanas. Estaba dispuesta a posponer el encuentro cuando un beso, más bien un ligero roce, sobre su cadera y luego en su vientre le hicieron bajar la mirada y ahí estaba, el hombre que la miraba con devoción y lujuria mezcladas, con el torso desnudo, marcado de cicatrices de peleas callejeras y aún así ante Sakura, Naruto se veía perfecto, con lo labios mojados de ella y la mirada acuosa de deseo. No importaba lo desnuda que se sintiera, porque eso estaba bien, porque saber que el sol calentaba sus carnes expuestas la encendía más que las caricias ciegas, porque no sólo Naruto podía verla, sino que ella se deleitaba en su cuerpo de piel tostada

—Me encantas…— Ronco, bajo, la frase la excitó como no creyó nunca.

No era una cualquiera, ni una princesa, era una mujer, de carne y hueso y su dermis prendía de deseo con cada toque de esas manos callosas sobre su piel blanca, lo deseaba entero, completo, dentro y fuera, desde su sonrisa boba enamorada.

Tomó a Naruto de los hombros y con una inusitada rapidez se deshizo del bóxer. Se entretuvo en los vellos de su vientre y jugueteó con los dedos la humedad que ya chorreaba de sus muslos morenos, mientras el sexo masculino pulsaba bajo su tacto, ansioso. Un condón de uno de sus bolsillos y sin mayor ceremonia, dirigió su sexo despierto al suyo palpitante y los fundió a ambos, despacio y con cuidado.

Bajó sobre sus rodillas con calma, suspirando, con una mezcla sutil de un placer incomparable y una ligera punzada del dolor, su interior abriéndose al goce después de tanto tiempo, un reencuentro con el paraíso en el regazo de su rubio amante. ¡Cómo pudo vivir sin ello tanto tiempo!

El vaivén comenzó lento, Naruto apretaba con ímpetu las caderas estrechas de Sakura y ella sentía la presión como si en cualquier momento sus huesos fueran a romperse, mientras el "descarado", como lo llamaba a ratos, aprovechaba para dejar marcas en su cuello con dientes y succiones. Sakura subía y bajaba su cuerpo con ligereza y rapidez, con movimientos ondulantes que mecían sus pechos al compás. Naruto disfrutaba del espectáculo y el placer con medios jadeos y mordiéndose el labio, las pupilas de velada concupiscencia.

Sin poder contenerse, con la energía que lo caracterizaba, la tomó con los brazos y la tumbó de espaldas sobre los papeles olvidados, arremetiendo con fuerza. Sakura gemía descontrolada, dejándose hacer sintiendo el sudor uniendo sus cuerpos como pegamento, los vellos de sus sexos mojados y su cara roja, aún iluminada por el atardecer.

Más, más, más rápido, más fuerte, ahí estaba la perfección, nada existía más que la habitación inundada de caliente excitación, del calor de dos cuerpos que se encuentran egoístas y a la vez dispuestos. Ni el sonido estridente de las carnes chocando o los gemidos o los papeles arrugados, ni la luz del día o los ojos del mundo, nada, sólo placer, un placer inexpresable de quemazón profunda.

Naruto, sin avisos o señales y con cierto arrepentimiento al no poderse contener por más tiempo, alcanzó el orgasmo de pronto, retirándose casi de inmediato del interior de Sakura, quien aún jadeaba, abandonada sobre la alfombra de papeles arrugados.

Cansado, mientras anudaba el condón, le preguntó complaciente, con esa grande sonrisa zorruna qué quería que hiciera por ella.

—Con mi boca o con mis manos.

—Ninguna —Contestó, no quería volverse a sentir desnuda, al menos no de esa forma. No ahora que la noche había llegado tan oportunamente.

—O quieres hacerlo tu sola, no me ofendería.

Masturbarse, le estaba proponiendo que se masturbara. Que él hubiese cumplido a medias no significaba que ella se rebajara a masturbarse. Lo veía patético, un acto que le remitía a hombres desesperados mirando pornografía virtual.

Naruto la miró largamente y adivinó sus pensamientos, diciendo con cierta burla.

— ¿Qué? No me digas que nunca...

Flanqueó la pregunta y sintiendo pasos cerca, se vistieron.

Ahora, al lado de su compañera ya dormida, Sakura se preguntaba _¿Por qué no?_ Sabía que Ino no era ni una desesperada, ni una ninfómana, ni nada, pero hace minutos, la había escuchado tener un orgasmo propio con una satisfacción envidiable. Entonces ¿por qué no? Al final, si aquello no le gustaba, no volvería a repetirse y punto, nadie tenía que saber nada.

Con lentitud y cierta timidez, echada de espaldas en su cama, bajó su mano izquierda y con los ojos cerrados, aún dudosa, la adentró en sus pantalones de dormir.

Sintió primero los vellos espesos que se asomaban formando una V que se perdía más allá de su vagina, luego los labios, anchos, sensibles. Acarició un poco, suavemente, haciendo círculos con la palma de su mano, se encontró con sus labios menores y jugueteó con ellos hasta que sintió la humedad. Dirigió con preocupación su mirada a la cama de al lado, esperando no haber despertado a Ino.

En medio de esos jugueteos, lentos, suaves, el cuarto comenzó a nublarse y su rostro a arder, la garganta se secó y un pinchazo en su vientre bajo le anunció el no retorno. Ya nada importaba, el presente perfecto.

Los movimientos de presión exacta, fuerte, cada vez más pegada a su propia dermis, los dedos ondulando y la mano firme, encontró su clítoris por sobre la piel y sintió desfallecer. ¡Ahí!, ese era el lugar exacto. Lo frotó con suavidad, más fuerte y más rápido, mientras escenas fugaces que su encuentro en la tarde y de la luz golpeando su rostro la llenaba de nueva excitación. Cerca, más cerca. Los párpados apretados, no escuchaba nada, el mundo desaparecía, sólo existía ella, ella y ese placer abrasador. Sus músculos cada vez más tensos…más rápido, más fuerte, más presión, si duraba poco o mucho, si era egoísta, no interesaba, porque no dependía de nadie, no necesitaba ni besos ni caricias ni la luz del día vulnerándola, era ella, ella independiente, un placer sin consecuencias, sin heridos, sin temores, sólo puro y dulce placer de imágenes inconexas y frases morbosas que le lanzaba su propio cerebro, estimulando cada vez más su cuerpo excitado, que llegó a un punto inaguantable. Los músculos se tensaban, temblando, en el vientre se formaba una explosión, un ardor que amenazaba con expandirse de golpe por todo su cuerpo, quemándola por completo desde adentro, desde las profundidades de su naturaleza más primitiva.

Entonces, con la fuerza de un movimiento de sus dedos, una presión casi brusca, necesaria, alcanzó el orgasmo de forma indescriptible.

¡Ah! El presente perfecto, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo derritiéndose en un calor interno, único, liberador.

Contracciones, una tras otra, mientras el dedo central seguía presionando ese punto sin piedad y los músculos se relajaban mientras ella desaparecía, el tiempo desaparecía y todo se resumía en su respiración agitada.

Con cada contracción menos intensa el mundo volvía a su lugar de a poco y su cuerpo volvía a unirse a ella, más liviano, más seguro. Decidió que los hombres, la sociedad y Freud podían irse al diablo, porque el orgasmo sin penetración, era sin duda una de las cosas más increíbles que había experimentado en su vida.

Aunque un cansancio increíble se apoderó de ella casi al instante, se obligó a levantarse y sin que Ino despertara, se encerró en el baño determinada a conocerse con un espejo de mano. Mientras encendía la luz, pensó con travesura que al día siguiente le diría a Naruto exactamente como quería que le hiciera llegar, con la única condición de hacer el amor a pleno día o con las lámparas prendidas. Al sacar el espejito un rápido vistazo a su rostro fresco y casi feliz la convenció de que aunque todo con Naruto estuviera bien, o con otro, u otros tantos, un poco de amor propio de vez en cuando nunca estaría de más.

9


	2. Chapter Descontrol I (NaruSasuNaru)

Advertencia:

Como dije en el resumen, estará compuesto de varios relatos correlacionados. Este capítulo y el siguiente son de temática homosexual. NaruSasuNaru, si no les gusta esta pareja, por favor no lean.

NaruSasuNaru ¿podrán ambos perder el control?

Lime, referencias a prostitución, menciones de OroSasu, NaruSaku, SasuGaaSasu y KakaSasu.

**Relatos sobre sexo **

**Descontrol Parte I**

Para Uzumaki Naruto, hablar de sexo era perfectamente natural.

En los jardines de su facultad, entre bromas, risas y comparaciones fálicas metafóricas, él y su grupo de amigos gritaban a los cuatro vientos sus conocimientos sexuales, prácticos y teóricos: que si una vez una aventura en el baño de un club, que si tal actriz porno y sus nuevos implantes, sueños húmedos y técnicas secretas, entre otras cosas parecidas que salían de forma descarada de la boca del rubio.

Ya con sus veintitrés años, Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo todo un hombre, como los de antes: un protector nato, un hombre varonil y trabajador dispuesto a mantener a una linda chica con la que tendría muchos hijos, un hombre de anchos hombros y palabras dulces, que tendría muchas historias que contar a su hijo, Naruto Jr. Con el que compartiría algunos tragos cuando sea mayor.

Para Naruto su vida estaba compuesta de metas que no se resignaba a no cumplir, el plan del rubio era esa vida hogareña, una casa, un auto, hijos, esposa, amigos y un trabajo productivo con el que ayudara a las personas necesitadas. Ese era el plan y hasta entonces, había aprendido a tenerlo bajo control.

Uzumaki Naruto, pese a su explosiva personalidad y look de rebelde, era un estudiante de Derecho y aunque no era brillante, era lo suficientemente listo, amable y carismático para no pasar desapercibido en ningún lado, por eso y por sus brillantes sonrisas y sus ganas de hablar que parecían no acabar nunca.

El rubio era un chico que entraba dentro de lo normal, pese a que su vida fue muy dura en sus primeros años hasta la pubertad, pero nunca se dejó atrapar por las tentaciones y abismos que la vida ponía en sus narices a cada tanto. Sin embargo, esos sucesos le habían enseñado a no juzgar, a no creer en los pecados y a no seguir la falsa moral de la sociedad, por eso él era quien era y hablaba como hablaba, precisamente por eso lo consideraban un "sinvergüenza", calificativo que llevaba con orgullo porque pensaba que no tenía porque ocultarse de nada ni nadie, la vergüenza no estaba en su plan, si lo querían o lo odiaban no le importaba, porque en su triste existencia, la gente no hizo más que darle la espalda susurrándose en sus orejas calientes, mientras él moría de hambre.

Su conciencia, a diferencia de esas personas, estaba limpia.

En esos años conoció a muchos otros a quien la sociedad había maltratado y dejado a un lado para que se pudrieran en las calles, tratados injustamente por leyes excluyentes que los condenaban a las cárceles o los ignoraban.

Cuando por fin alguien se apiadó de su suerte, fue el viejo Jiraya y su maestro Iruka quienes lo impulsaron para alcanzar las metas casi imposibles que se trazó de niño. Y ahora, después de algunos golpes y errores, estaba por acabar la carrera que había decidido seguir, lo que sólo era el primer paso para alcanzar su meta.

El Uzumaki tenía una rutina sin complicaciones que le permitía relajarse un poco y entre sus actividades favoritas estaban las charlas sin sentido con sus amigos.

Cuando las clases acababan, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shino y Shikamaru, salían a los jardines a descansar en la hierba fresca a hablar de cualquier tontera que se les ocurriera, ese día el tema se centró en la sexualidad.

Cerca de su punto de reunión, Uchiha Sasuke estudiaba como todos los viernes en la tarde. Solo y en silencio, pero le era difícil concentrarse con ese montón de "idiotas" como internamente los llamaba, hablando de ridiculez y media casi a su lado.

Sasuke provenía de una familia acaudalada con una gran tradición en la abogacía. Para él, escoger la carrera no fue una cosa de obligación, sino de orgullo, porque quería demostrarles a sus tíos y primos y especialmente a su padre y hermano, que él podría ser mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos en el ramo.

Ser el hermano menor marcó su infancia de una casi invisibilidad, su madre lo trataba como un niño frágil, sin intereses u opiniones, su hermano tenía un complejo de padre hacia él y su verdadero padre, a penas y parecía recordar su nombre. Creció solo, entre libros y paredes cubiertas de lujos, impedido de salir más que a la escuela y alejado de otros niños, no supo cómo interactuar con la sociedad hasta la adolescencia, aunque los resultados tampoco fueron muy favorables.

Sasuke, debido a su actitud silenciosa, pero también analítica, aprendió a manipular a las personas a su alrededor, hasta que nadie pudo negarle nada. A los doce años, Sasuke sentía que podía dominar el mundo con un chasquido de dedos.

Esa fue su forma de socializar: controlando a las personas como marionetas, era tan sencillo que le resultaba aburrido, la vida en sí era aburrida, por lo que con los años decidió descontrolarse un poco, hacerse notar, rebelarse a la fragilidad e invisibilidad que su familia cercana le había condenado.

El cambio fue radical, Itachi miraba pasmado e impotente como su hermanito desaparecía días y volvía borracho, impregnado de olores poco agradables para sus finas fosas nasales, su padre estaba decepcionado, pero al menos gritaba su nombre con toda claridad en los regaños, su madre lloraba desconsolada, rezando a santos de toda índole para que devolvieran a su niño al buen camino.

A los dieciséis la manera de actuar de Sasuke se convirtió en algo tan desesperante como esperada, sin embargo su actitud insolente venía extrañamente acompañada de calificaciones excelentes y muy buenas recomendaciones de los profesores, que elogiaban su comportamiento pero les preocupaba lo taciturno y poco sociable que podía ser, casi parecía una farsa.

Pero no era una farsa, era que Sasuke no se llevaba bien con los estereotipos sociales, él iba más allá. Por lo que se sorprendieron al oír del propio Uchiha menor la decisión de seguir el camino de las leyes, con la descarada afirmación de que pronto dirigiría el negocio de la familia. Con la misma imprevisibilidad, Sasuke agarró un día sus cosas, dejando una nota en su cama que decía claramente que buscaría un departamento propio y que no necesitaba que le proporcionaran dinero.

Sasuke comenzó a vivir con un trío algo extraño, Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu. Tres personas que le aceptaron como era y que además, compartían algunas de las mismas extravagancias.

Entre el trabajo nocturno y la universidad, el tiempo ya casi no le alcanzaba, vivía en los libros y tareas y llegaba cansado a su cuarto.

Sasuke era el mejor alumno de su curso, era además muy popular sin hacer esfuerzo, tenía varios puntos a su favor: su gran inteligencia, su reconocido apellido, su madurez y responsabilidad, su indiferencia hacia las cosas que consideraba absurdas, sus comentarios crueles pero certeros y su gran atractivo físico, que consistía sobre todo en una mirada afilada y analítica.

A diferencia de Naruto y de sus años de infancia, Sasuke era reconocido sólo al pisar una habitación, no necesitaba decir una palabra para que toda la atención se centrara sobre él. La confianza que había ganado con los años aprendiendo de los errores, su habilidad de controlarlo todo, habían forjado una presencia fuerte, temida y respetada.

El controlarlo todo…menos a ese grupo de gritones cerca suyo.

— Fue un trío espectacular, la rubia, la morocha y yo…—El rubio terminaba de contar su historia, como gran hazaña, mientras Sasuke rodaba sus ojos, ya era el colmo de la estupidez.

—Pero todavía no estabas con Sakura ¿no? —Shino preguntaba casi tímidamente.

— Bueno…en realidad sí, pero todavía no me acostaba con ella, fue casi al principio de la relación, pero ahora sólo tengo ojos para ella y espero que pronto las cosas se pongan más serias.

Uchiha se levantó con calma de su cómodo sitio bajo el abedul, dejó su libro sobre el pasto al lado de su mochila y fue a callar a esos perros. Kiba se tensó al sentir la presencia de Sasuke y los demás se giraron a ver su rostro indiferente.

— Si no tienen nada interesante que decirse, mejor deberían cerrar la boca y no contaminar el aire de los demás. — Lo dijo suave, pausado pero firme, los rostros de los muchachos demostraban los suficientemente asustados que estaban para darse media vuelta y volver a su sitio ya con el silencio deseado.

— Pues entonces no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, metiche. — Y ahí estaba la voz chillona de Naruto.

"¿Cuándo no?" Se dijo Sasuke, obligándose a volver sobre sus pasos, y con la mirada más amenazante que tenía acorraló al rubio contra el árbol y le dijo fuertemente.

— Si no quieres que tu amada Sakura se entere que le fuiste infiel en un trío con no sé quiénes, será mejor que te quedes calladito. Aunque de seguro es puro cuento. — Lo miró con desdén de arriba abajo, deteniéndose complacido en los ojos perturbados de Naturo. —Si tienes una imagen de virgen que no se te quitará más que cogiendo de verdad.

Las reacciones a su alrededor de murmullos inteligibles fueron suficientes para saber que no volverían a meterse con él o su espacio personal, se dio la vuelta, pero un brazo firme lo detuvo. Sasuke miró al rubio con ganas asesinas, mientras éste, menos impactado, le respondía:

— ¡Ja! Puedes decirle lo que quieras, pero seguro te incomodó de lo que hablábamos. Se nota clarito que el virgen eres tú, seguro que ni siquiera has visto un par de tetas. —Las risas a su alrededor le molestaron, ya sabía que todos en la facultad creían eso de él, pero que se rieran de ello era algo diferente — No te preocupes, ya no diremos nada, no quisiera llenar de ideas la frágil mente que te cargas. Un hijito de papá como tú no sabe nada de la vida, mantengámoslo así.

Sasuke oía rechinar sus propios dientes, pero respiró profundamente e hizo algo diferente. Con una mueca que alternaba burla y coquetería, acarició con sus yemas la mano que lo tenía sujeto y se acercó peligrosamente a Naruto, susurrándole en su oído, cosa que su jauría no lo escuchara.

— Puede ser que sea virgen, puede que no. ¿Por qué mejor no lo compruebas tú mismo?

Sasuke se retiró complacido, el rostro rojo de su compañero era indescriptible.

A los segundos su celular sonó, reconociendo en la pantalla el número de inmediato. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver la hora, debía atender a un cliente y por lo visto ya lo esperaba en el departamento, siguió maldiciendo mientras recogía sus cosas con prisa y salía corriendo de la facultad. Olvidando sobre el pasto el libro que antes leía.

Naruto no salía de su asombro, luego del incidente los muchachos retomaron la conversación aliviados por la partida del temido moreno, mientras que el tacto de la piel lechosa de Sasuke daba vueltas en la cabeza de Naruto.

¿Qué había sido aquella invitación? ¿Le estaba proponiendo tener sexo con él? Obviamente era una broma, pero algo le decía que era una propuesta real, un reto, Uchiha lo retaba a él a atreverse a ampliar sus horizontes sexuales.

Pero Naruto no era homosexual, es más, podría decirse que era homofóbico. Una vez de niño vio a una pareja de dos chicos besándose en un parque y le pareció algo asqueroso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al recordar aquello, pero los dedos de Sasuke fueron diferentes, no se sintieron mal, lo quemaron, ese toque y su voz aterciopelada soplando contra su oído revolucionaron sus hormonas más rápido que el mejor de los besos de su novia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cuando decidieron retirarse, un objeto café le llamó la atención sobre el pasto, era un libro de leyes que en su primera página con letra pulcra, se leía "Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke".

Tenía tres noches de trabajo, una para cada cliente, pues pagaban lo suficiente para cubrir todas sus cuentas al mes y ahorrar un poco, era lo que llamaban un Ejecutivo, un puto de ricos.

El sábado en la tarde era el magnate Orochimaru, un hombre de sesenta años que adoraba el cuerpo perfecto de Sasuke, que mientras le penetraba decía que quería tenerlo todo para él, que lo deseaba y lo envidiaba, que si pudiera ser más joven utilizaría esa piel blanca que le volvía loco. Al principio la posesividad del viejo lo asustó, hasta que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo inofensivas que eran esas fantasías.

Los martes en la noche era Kakashi, un maestro de colegio relajado que disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida sin comprometerse. Era un adulto atractivo que extrañamente después del sexo lo trataba como a uno de sus propios estudiantes. Aunque no podía pagar la tarifa al contado, Sasuke le atendía porque su compañía le gustaba y también relajaba y porque sabía que a fin de mes conseguiría todo el dinero, vaya a saber cómo.

Y finalmente los jueves estaba Gaara, un muchacho casi de su edad que sin embargo ya era senador, era un joven de familia poderosa que había comenzado en la política a muy temprana edad, pese a su fría presencia y carácter que muchas veces le recordaban a sí mismo, con Gaara alternaba los roles de activo-pasivo dependiendo del estado de ánimo del pelirrojo, un chico gay que se ocultaba tras el trabajo y un compromiso arreglado del que no podía escapar. Sentía cierto afecto hacia él, porque de muchas maneras, le recordaba cómo podría haber sido su propia vida.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose ese martes, no pensó en un millón de años encontrar a Naruto en su sala, que miraba boquiabierto su pecho descubierto y sus bóxers apretados mientras sostenía su libro olvidado en la mano izquierda.

Uzumaki Naruto era un chico diferente, espontáneo, tranquilo y gracias a Kakashi, que coincidentemente era antiguo maestro del rubio, se enteró de su trágica vida. Desde entonces supo que Naruto tenía algún valor como persona, que no tenía la mayoría de la gente, sin embargo su historia no fue suficiente para remover su duro corazón, por lo que para Sasuke, el Uzumaki seguiría siendo el torpe de Naruto. Un bicho más en su vida.

Ese martes, Sasuke llegó agitado a su departamento, mirando como Kakashi se servía un refresco en su sala.

— Vaya, Sasuke, al fín. Ya me estaba por ir, pero Juugo me insistió en que me quedara.

No se disculpó, dejó en una silla su mochila y con un gesto indicó a Kakashi que lo siguiera.

— ¡Sasuke! Qué bien que llegas, yo ya me voy al trabajo, nos vemos. — Juugo salió del baño a mitad del pasillo a toda prisa, dejándolo completamente solo con su cliente.

Sin más palabras se dirigieron a la habitación del moreno.

Naruto llegó a la puerta del departamento del moreno, tocó la puerta, esperó unos segundos, pero nadie le abrió. Volvió a intentar y nada. Se percató que no tenía seguro y la luz que salía de las rendijas le anunciaba que había alguien en casa. Sin pensarlo mucho entro al departamento, estaba a punto de hablar cuando unos extraños sonidos llegaron desde el final del único pasillo.

La curiosidad de Naruto pudo más que su sentido común y paso a paso se acercó a la fuente de los ruidos. Con cada centímetro más cerca era más obvio que era aquello: gemidos, jadeos, palabras inentendibles en respiraciones entrecortadas.

Naruto debió salir, pero en vez de eso decidió seguir el camino al reconocer la voz de Sasuke y la de otro hombre.

Otro hombre, el gran e inteligente Uchiha Sasuke que todos pensaban era virgen se estaba acostando con otro hombre.

En la mente de Naruto se barajaban otras posibilidades, puede que aquellos sonidos no fueran de sexo, sino de una lucha, alguna cosa dolorosa, tal vez de ejercicios, pero no. Cuando llegó frente a la habitación miró por la puerta mal cerrada y lo que vio le impactó profundamente.

Sasuke completamente desnudo, con su pecho recostado sobre un escritorio, mientras su antiguo maestro peliplateado, con la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones hasta la rodilla, arremetía con fuerza contra la parte trasera de su compañero.

Quiso huir de la escena, pero estaba petrificado, mirando los gestos obscenos en el blanco rostro del Uchiha, escuchando sus jadeos suaves, bajó su vista por todo el cuerpo "perfecto" eso pensó mientras con curiosidad se dirigió a su miembro despierto que saltaba con el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Era como aquella vez en el parque, pero ya no eran dos hombres besándose, eran su maestro y su compañero cogiendo frente a sus entrometidas narices. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez el calificativo "asqueroso" no estaba presente, sino una curiosidad insana, un temblor extraño y sus ojos curiosos que no paraban de observar aquello. Y sintió envidia de Kakashi por disfrutar de ello, y se sintió sucio por pensarlo y pensó levemente en Sakura y en su vida planificada y sus experiencias en las calles. Un cúmulo de recuerdos, anhelos, metas, pensamientos y deseos galopaban sobre su cabeza confundida.

Sasuke empezó a gemir más fuerte, Naruto centró su atención en su rostro sudado, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por el placer y un atisbo de dolor que le pareció fascinante, mientras trataba en vano de morder sus rosados labios, acallando su placer.

Naruto se sorprendió a sí mismo emitiendo un jadeo agudo, lo suficientemente suave para que nadie más lo oyera y supo con miedo que se estaba excitando. Sasuke abrió los ojos en medio de gemidos y los llevó a la puerta.

Cuando pensó que Sasuke lo miraba se asustó, el no debería estar allí, retrocedió asustado y cerró la puerta del cuarto, huyendo de la imagen de los ojos negros sobre su persona. Se dirigió presuroso a la sala, aún con el libro en la mano. Sintió que pronto iría a desvanecerse, con la respiración agitada, no escuchó como el moreno se dirigía a su encuentro con sólo unos bóxer cubriendo su desnudez.

Naruto alzó la vista con temor, pensando qué decir para excusarse y qué hacer para borrar esa erótica imagen de su mente.

Se agradecen sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a los reviews, a aquellos que leen Relatos sobre Sexo, no se preocupen, pronto otras parejas homo y hetero, espero sus reviews con sugerencias.

Un abrazo


End file.
